disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Reuce
|} Reuce - relacja przyjaciół pomiędzy Rocky Blue i Deuce'em Martinezem (R'/ocky i D/'euce). Głównymi rywalami są pary: Runther (R'/ocky + G/'unther) oraz DeCe (De/uce + Ce/'Ce'). Mimo wielu różnic, są przyjaciółmi i nadal potrafią się dogadać. Niekiedy Deuce jest bliżej Rocky niż CeCe, może dlatego, że Rocky jest siostrą Ty'a, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Wspomniane są w odcinku Niespodzianki rządzą, że Rocky i Deuce mogą mieć do siebie uczucia. Nawet Rocky twierdzi, że identyczny kuzyn Deuce'a - Harrison się jej podobał, ale to zawsze może się zmienić w niedalekiej przyszłości. Inne nazwy * Docky (D'/euce + R/'ocky) * Drocky (D'''/euce + '''Rocky) * Deucey (Deuce + Rock/'y') prawo Podobieństwa * Oboje mają ciemne włosy. * Oboje mają pseudonimy (Deuce - Martin, Rocky - Raquel) * Oboje są w tej samej klasie. Momenty Reuce'a Sezon 1 Start It Up * Deuce daje Rocky i CeCe ulotkę do programu Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * Po nieudanej sprzedaży biletów na Lady GaGę Rocky i CeCe, Deuce zaproponował coś innego - ulotkę do Taniec rządzi w Chicago. * On patrzył na Taniec rządzi w Chicago wraz z Ty'em i Flynnem. * Deuce patrzył na Rocky dość często. * Zaproponował sprzedaż biletów na Lady Gagę Rocky (i CeCe). * Kiedy Deuce pokazał Rocky (i CeCe) wszystkie swoje zegarki, możliwe, że próbował zaimponować Rocky. * Deuce zapytał Rocky (i CeCe) która godzina. Meatball It Up * Rocky wydaje się być smutna jak Deuce mówi jej, że jest samolubna, bo nic nie kupiła dla niego i Ty'a. * Deuce mówi, że Rocky (i CeCe) są najbardziej hojnymi dziewczynami. * Deuce pomógł Rocky zjeść ten "Wielki Ciężki Zawał Serca". * Kiedy dziewczyna Ty'a przychodzi i siada na miejscu Deuce'a to Deuce postanawia usiąść obok Rocky. Give It Up * Deuce uszczypnął CeCe, prawdopodobnie nie chciał skrzywdzić Rocky. * Kiedy Deuce poszedł do studia i gdy chciał powiedzieć Rocky i CeCe, że wyglądają dobrze, w całej tej rozmowie patrzył na Rocky. Add It Up * Rocky mówi Deuce'owi że CeCe potrzebuje korków z maty. Kiedy ona mówi mu to, ona chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie go ku niej. Kick It Up * Deuce zaprasza Rocky na podwójną randkę do kina. On staje się wizualnie zdenerwowany kiedy prawo|187pxRocky zaprasza CeCe. * Deuce i Rocky siedzieli blisko siebie najpierw w kinie. * Deuce zauważył, że to dziwne, że Rocky i CeCe są zawsze razem. * Rocky i Deuce zarówno jedli popcorn w kinie. * Rocky i Deuce zarówno oglądali ten sam film. * W kinie wyglądało to jakby Deuce i Rocky byli ze sobą na randce. * Rocky i Deuce poszli na podwójną randkę. Wild It Up * Deuce nie chciał zranić Rocky, więc powiedział, że nie jest nudna, ale jest nudna w porównaniu z CeCe. Ale poczuła się zraniona jeszcze bardziej. * Kiedy Rocky była wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora z powodu, że cały gabinet zapełnili folią bąbelkową, Deuce podbiegł i powiedział: "Biorę pełną winę! To nie była wina Rocky, to była moja wina", pokazując, że dba o nią i nie chciał, żeby się wplątała w kłopoty. * Pod koniec odcinka, Deuce nazwał swoją nową mysz "Roony", który nosi bliskie podobieństwo do imienia "Rocky". Match It Up * Kiedy Rocky przytula Deuce'a, ma uśmiech jak można zobaczyć na zdjęciu.prawo * Rocky była pierwszą, która zasugerowała, że Deuce i Savannah powinni zerwać. * Rocky przytuliła Deuce'a, próbując go pocieszyć z powodu rozstania się z Savannah. * Kiedy Rocky przytuliła Deuce'a, nie stara się uciec od niej. * Rocky wydawała się być bardziej zszokowana niż CeCe, gdy Deuce pomyślał, że CeCe go lubi. * To jest drugi odcinek, w którym się przytulili. * Rocky była tym, która miała plan, aby pokazać Deuce'owi, że Savannah to naciągara i nie jest dobra dla niego. * Rocky powiedziała Deuce'owi, że Savannah nie jest jego warta. * Rocky powiedziała Deuce'owi, że Savannah była naciągarą. * Rocky była pierwszą osobą, która zasugerowała, że Deuce i Savannah powinni zerwać. * Rocky uważa , że Savannah jest nieodpowiednia dla niego dziewczyną i jest naciągarą i starała się znaleźć idealną dziewczynę do niego tak, żeby był szczęśliwy. * Deuce odrzucił CeCe, może dlatego, że CeCe nie jest jego typu. Ale Rocky i CeCe są przeciwieństwami, to mogłoby oznaczać, że Rocky jest w jego typie. Show It Up * Flynn dokucza Deuce'owi o miłość do Rocky (i CeCe). Model It Up * W tym odcinku okazuje się, że Rocky Deuce'owi wykonuje regulację brwi. * Deuce (wraz z innymi) zaczął płakać, gdy Rocky była w samochodzie. * Kiedy Deuce dowiedział się, że Rocky ma zamiar wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, skarży się, że Rocky nie będzie mu już regulować brwi. * Deuce przytula Rocky. * Rocky i Deuce wyglądają jakby mieli się pocałować, lecz są we większej odległości od siebie, nie tak blisko jak się wydaje na zdjęciu. prawo|180px * Przed tym, gdy Rocky ma wsiadać do samochodu Deuce krzyczy "Czekaj!" Rocky patrzy na niego z nadzieją. * Kiedy Rocky przytula Deuce'a i Ty'a , można zobaczyć ramię Rocky wokół Deuce'a. * Deuce potem przytula Rocky ostatni raz. * Deuce broni wraz z CeCe i Ty'em, mówiąc, że powinni pomyśleć także o Rocky i nie być egoistami. Twist It Up * Oboje byli zirytowani, kiedy CeCe pchała każdego z ławki. Break It Up prawo|194px * Kiedy Ty skomentował Rocky - że Rocky wygląda jak przygłup Deuce broni jej. * Kiedy Deuce powiedział, żeby wolał pocałować Tinkę, Rocky powiedziała, że została urażona. * Ani Rocky, ani Deuce'owi nie podobał się fakt, że nie ma internetu. * Rocky i Deuce jedli pizzę. * Kiedy każdy jadł pizzę, Rocky i Deuce siedzieli jakby naprzeciwko siebie. * Kiedy Ty komentował Rocky, że wygląda jak głupiec, Deuce broni jej. * Kiedy Deuce spadł z drzewa, Rocky wygląda na zmartwioną. Już wstaje, by zobaczyć, czy jest w porządku, gdyby nie stopa. Sezon 2 Potrójna randka * Rocky pomyślała, że Julio, latynoski tancerz, jest ładny, a że wyglądał trochę jak Deuce, mogło to oznaczać, że ona myśli, że Deuce jest uroczy. * Rocky prawdopodobnie lubi latynoskich chłopców, a Deuce pochodzi z Kuby. Doktorzy rządzą * Gdy ojciec Rocky ciągnie ją z studia Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Następna scena pokazuje że siedzą w Crusty's i nic nie mówią. Deuce podchodzi do ich stolika i stara się złagodzić niektóre napięcia. Święta rządzą * Kiedy Rocky błagała Deuce'a, żeby jej dał grę, ona ciągnie go bliżej. * Deuce dał Rocky grę. Sąd nastolatków * Deuce był super sekretnym świadkiem wydarzeń w sądzie, w którym była także Rocky. * Rocky zadzwoniła po Deuce'a, by jej i CeCe pomógł. * Rocky wiedziała, że Deuce jest chory i nie mógł przyjść do pracy. Protest rządzi * Rocky mówiła do CeCe i do Deuce'a i powiedziała: "Hej tyczko, masz wodę w piwnicy?". Ale Rocky podeszła do niego blisko i powiedziała: "Zniszczę cię Martinez!", A następnie Deuce uciekł. Rock and Roll rządzi * W starych czasach Rocky i Deuce grając Trudy i Ace'a, wydaje się, że naprawdę się lubią. * Kiedy Trudy waha się czy pójść do Saucy's, Ace mówi, że jest będzie tam najładniejszą dziewczyną. * Kiedy Trudy trafia do Saucy's od razu patrzy na Ace'a. * Trudy i Ace flirtują i trzymają się za ręce. * Podczas gdy Edie i Feliks tańczą w Saucy's, Trudy i Ace siedzą w budce za tancerzami. * Trudy była zakochana w Ace'ie. * Ponieważ wszystko w historii Edie się zgadzało, a mianowicie Trudy (Rocky) jest inteligentna, rozsądna dziewczyna, Edie (CeCe) jest odważna, ale już nie tak inteligentna, Gerald i Tilly (Gunther i Tinka) są ich rywalami, może to oznaczać, że kiedyś Rocky i Deuce będą razem. Niespodzianki rządzą * Rocky zakochała się w identycznym kuzynie Deuce'a - Harrisonie. * Rocky całuje Deuce'a kiedy myśli, że to Harrison. * Deuce wiedział, że on nie jest Harrisonem i że był sobą, ale wciąż nie mówił Rocky i nie powstrzymał ją od całowania. * Kiedy Rocky dowiedziała się, że pocałowała Deuce'a nie puszczają siebie. * Rocky całuje Deuce'a ponownie. * Kiedy ona całuje go w policzek on uśmiecha się. * Rocky mówi Dinie, że kocha Deuce'a. * Rocky kochała identycznego kuzyna Deuce'a - Harrisona, co oznacza, że jakby Deuce był mądrzejszy i ładniej się ubierał to by się nim zainteresowała. Taniec rządzi w Japonii * Kiedy Deuce rozmawia z Rocky przez tablet, żeby przebaczyła CeCe mówiąc jej "Weź, jesteście Rocky i CeCe", pokazując, że ma do niej szacunek. * Rocky i Deuce rozmawiają ze sobą za pośrednictwem wideo czatu, po tym, gdy Rocky i CeCe się pokłóciły. * Deuce mówi do Ty'a "Nie wierzę, że Rocky i CeCe polecą do Japonii. Ja też chcę!". Powiedział imię Rocky, przed CeCe. Sezon 3 Wielki smutek * Deuce podbiegł do Rocky podekscytowany, aby powiedzieć jej, że narysował Ty'owi wąsy. * Rocky była cała uśmiechnięta i śmiejąc się, gdy Deuce wziął obrazek, a miał na nim zrośnięte brwi (Synophrys). * Deuce pomaga Howie'mu poderwać Rocky malując mu wąsy. Do boju! * Deuce razem z Tinką , Diną i CeCe chciał pomóc Rocky . * Deuce i Rocky w szkole rozmawiali. Flynn sam w domu * Deuce uświadamia sobie, że te żarty, które robi, nie są dla Rocky zabawne. * Mówią, że kiedy chłopak dokucza dziewczynie, tzn. że ją lubi. * Deuce i Rocky spojrzeli na siebie dużo razy. Wielki powrót * Deuce chciał przekonać Phila żeby przyjął spowrotem Rocky do Taniec Rządzi w Chicago. Fanon prawo|230px * Numer relacji: - 5''' (ilość liter imienia Rocky lub Deuce). * Kolor relacji: - '''Ciemnobrązowy (włosy Deuce'a są czarne, a włosy Rocky brązowe). * Dzień relacji: - 5 sierpnia (debiut odcinka Surprise It Up w USA). * Oficjalna nazwa fanów relacji: ReuceRulerZ * Zwierzę relacji: - Małpa (Większość małp są brązowe czyli kolor relacji) * Jedzenie relacji: - Popcorn (w odcinku Kick It Up gdy byli na podwójnej randce to jedli popcorn) * Szef relacji: - Dina Garcia (w odcinku Surprise It Up sprawiła m.in. że Rocky pocałowała Deuce'a) Piosenki # A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez # All I Ever Wanted - Faith Hill # Any Kind Of Guy - Big Time Rush # As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber # Back To Black - Amy Winehouse # Beautiful Ending - Barlow Girl # Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis # Boyfriend - Justin Bieberprawo|350px # Die Young - Ke$ha # Don't Forget - Demi Lovato # Everytime We Touch - Cascada # Finally Falling - Avan Jogia i Victoria Justice # Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne # Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato # Halo - Beyonce # I Found You - 'The Wanted # Jar Of Hearts - Christina Perri # Kiss You - One Direction # Lovebug - Jonas Brothers # Love U Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez # Mine - Taylor Swift # Music Sounds Better With You - Big Time Rush # My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson # Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo # One Thing - One Direction # Ours - Taylor Swift # Say Something - Austin Mahone # Set Fire To The Rain - Adele # Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely - Backstreet Boys # Skyscraper - Demi Lovato # Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes i Adam Levine # Strangley Beautiful - Shealiegh # Teenage Dream - Katy Perry # Too Close - Alex Clare # We Found Love - Rihanna # What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) - Backstreet Boys # Wouldn't Change A Thing - Camp Rock 2 # Your Belong To Me - Taylor Swift # Your Love Is My Drug - Kesha # Your The One That I Want - Obsada Grease # Face to Face - Debby Ryan i Ross Lynch # School Girl - Adam Irigoyen # Strangley Beautiful - Shealiegh # Teenage Dream - Katy Perry # Too close - Alex Clare # We Found Love - Rihanna # What Makes You Different (Makes you Beautiful) - Backstreet Boys # Wouldn't Change A Thing - Camp Rock 2 # Your Love Is My Drug - Kesha # Your The One That I Want - Grease Cast Głosowania Kto by poszedł na podwójną randkę z Rocky i Deuce'em? CeCe & Gunther Ty & Tinka Gdzie będzie miało miejsce pocałunek Rocky i Deuce'a? W Crusty's W Taniec rządzi w Chicago Jak Ty zareaguje na randki Rocky i Deuce'a? Byłby zdegustowany Byłby szczęśliwy, ale ostrzega Deuce'a przed zranieniem Rocky Byłby szczęśliwy Najlepszy moment Reuce? Pocałowanie Deuce'a przez Rocky (Surprise It Up) Przytulenie Rocky przez Deuce'a (Wild It Up) Flirtowanie Ace'a (Deuce) z Trudy (Rocky) (Rock and Roll It Up) Jaki jest twój ulubiony odcinek z Reuce? Rock and Roll It Up Surprise It Up Jakby wyglądała randka Rocky i Deuce'a? Zamówienie pizzy w Crusty's Oglądanie filmu i jedzenie popcornu Zamówienie jedzenia w wykwintnej restauracji Do kogo by poszedł Deuce o poradę jak uszczęśliwić Rocky? CeCe Gunther Ty Tinka Flynn Do kogo by poszła Rocky o poradę jak uszczęśliwić Deuce'a? CeCe Gunther Ty Tinka Flynn Galeria link=Reuce/Galeria